For that Moment
by TheWoollyHowl
Summary: Gobber struggles to accept the fact that his best friend is gone. But that night, he realized he saw his best friend everyday. Sad one-shot.


**Hey! Here's a new story! This took a bit longer than my previous bunch but I kinda like the plot and head canon. This was a bit rushy so some parts probably suck. So... enjoy!**

* * *

The stone walls glowed a dark orange behind the blazing torches perched on the giant statues' hands. Ominous dark clouds hovered above the Meade Hall as rain pelted heavily against the facade. Gobber sat alone on the giant round table in the middle of the Hall, slowly sipping his mead while watching the Vikings leave the building to call it a night.

When the heavy doors slammed shut for the last time, only the soft rhythmic drumming of raindrops and the crackling embers by the fireplace could be heard. Gobber raised his mug again before watching the dark dregs slide back towards the base and settle into a clear liquid as he lowered it.

Too much had happened during the past week. Way too much.

The doors creaked open and then boomed shut. Footsteps made their way towards Gobber and ceased when Hiccup pulled the chair out opposite Gobber.

Gobber cringed slightly looking at the once carefree boy with heavy eye bags under his weary eyes and an unshaven stubble. The newest chief slumped down onto the chair and brushed his fur cape over his right shoulder. The older Viking slid a mug of mead across the table and Hiccup caught it with both hands before raising it for a large gulp.

"So… how's the restoration project?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup emitted something between a growl and a grunt and guzzled down the last of his mead. "Bad. We need more manpower."

Gobber looked at Hiccup and his slumped shoulder, both of which were threatening to break under the burden of a clan chief. Somehow, the young leader across the table reminded him of his best friend when he first became the chief. Though Stoick had more confidence in his stride, he would never fail to return home with fatigue and stress scribbled all over his face.

"What should I do, Gobber?" the younger Viking almost pleaded.

Gobber, with his years of experience, calmly answered, "Well, train more recruits, of course."

"Who?" Hiccup sulked. "The elite team and I have to set up more defensive posts on neighbouring islands." The elite team was the official title he had given the gang he matured with for the past five years. "My mum is busy gathering dragon statistics. Eret still needs more training." Hiccup rested his head on his palm. "Can you help train them?"

Gobber shook his head. "You put me in charge of preparing supplies and releasing the captured dragons."

The long sigh Hiccup breathed out did little to soothe Gobber's remorse.

"Gustav can train them." The four words seemed to anger Hiccup more than both had expected.

"No, I'm serious." Hiccup had easily mastered the firm and authoritative voice which Gobber insisted ran in his family.

"So am I."

"He and his lack of discipline will lead the other trainees astray! We can't risk destroying everything we've built so far."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, actually I do."

Gobber burst out chuckling as he recalled how similar this little row was to the one he had with Stoick when they decide to put him in training. It was funny how similar Hiccup spoke like his father. While he didn't carry that much fierce authority in his voice nor such a thick accent, the boy had a similar choice of words and a strain of stubbornness. The veteran continued amusing himself, reliving the memories. But Hiccup's piercing glare eventually ceased Gobber's laughing.

The older Viking composed himself. "Look, Hiccup, we're out of manpower. Gustav's the most experienced Rider we have left. Like it or not, he is the only one who can help train more batches. Stop doubting the boy, Hiccup. It's something I've picked up five years ago."

Hiccup frowned a little, then released his held breath. After a while of uneasy silence, Hiccup slammed his mug against the table. "You're right, Gobber. I'll tell him and the A-Team to start training recruits."

"That's my boy."

"I can always count on you."

The line he heard every day for half of his life. Always spoken ever so genuinely and gratefully, yet light-heartedly at the same time. He'd always loved hearing that line, but one struck him like chords.

Hiccup continued rambling on, but nothing went into Gobber's ears. He turned away and blinked back tears. And imagined that for that moment, his best friend was still around.

* * *

 **And... it's a wrap! Hope you like this story! I was chancing upon this head canon on insta, and BOOMZ a fanfic! Hohoho. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please R &R! Requests are open!**


End file.
